A Natural Sparring Session
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: After losing to Pit at Super Smash Bros for the 24th time, Viridi challenges him to a sparring session. Hilarity ensues. Rated T for some mild suggestive themes at the end. A story for those who felt disappointed that there wasn't a fight between Viridi and Pit in the game.


**I'm sure that many fans like myself were disappointed that we never got to see a fight between Viridi and Pit. So that gave me the idea for this little fanfic. I do h ope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**A Natural Sparring Session**

"You're going down, Viridi!" Pit exclaimed.

"That's what you think!' Viridi shouted.

Eventually there was an explosion followed by scores of cheering. "Yeah! Chalk up another brawl victory!" Yes, Pit and Viridi were playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _with Pit playing as... himself and Viridi playing as Samus Aran. Pit was a natural at Super Smash Bros. He had beaten Viridi 23 times in a row. Well, make that _24_ times in a row. "Arrgh! This remote is defective!" Viridi shouted as she threw her Wii remote on the ground.

"Are you sure it's the remote and not the _player?_" Pit teased.

"Ha ha ha." came Viridi's sarcastic reply. "Try not to let your victory go to your head. It'll cut off some much needed oxygen to your brain."

"Doesn't matter, cause I still won!" Pit shouted.

"You just got lucky is all." Viridi said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Luck isn't what helped me beat your commanders." Pit reminded her.

"Oh, right. That was _Palutena's_ job." Viridi replied with a mocking timbre in her voice.

"Hey! I'm just as capable of thinking for myself, thank you." Pit snapped defensively.

"_Sure_ you are." Viridi said. "You may have beaten my commanders but you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Well, if you fight like as good as your commanders than I've got nothing to worry about."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Viridi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I beat your commanders, so I'm pretty sure I can take you on."

"Oh, really?" Viridi asked with obvious skepticsim. "Have you forgotten that I defeated the Chaos Kin and imprisoned it in the Lunar Sanctum?"

"Big deal." Pit replied. "Have _you_ forgotten that I beat the Chaos Kin and sealed it in the Chaos Vortex?"

"So you really think you could take me on, huh?" Viridi asked.

"Yeah. Why? Wanna prove me wrong?" Pit challenged. Viridi took a few moments to think on his words before replying, "Okay then. We're going to have a little sparring session. Right now in the Training room."

"Well, we never did get to fight in the game. You're on!" Pit shouted. He and Viridi then walked towards the large training room where her troops would exercise. Like most of her sancutary, it was made of earth. Trees surrounded the edges of the room, making it look almost like an oasis. Pit stood on one end of the room and pulled out his Palutena Bow, which he always carried with him in case of an emergency. Pulling it apart to form two seperate blades, he dropped into a battle stance. "Try not to cry too hard when I beat you, Viridi."

"The only one who's gonna be crying is you." Viridi replied as she summoned her staff in a flash of petals. Pit then made the first move, charging at Viridi to attempt a downward slash only for the Goddess of Nature to seemingly vanish in a puff of petals. Pit looked around for a few moments only to find Viridi behind him with some leaves in her hand. She then tossed the leaves directly at Pit. Pit narrowly avoids the leaves, but one manages to hit him, leaving a light cut on his arm. Pit then got a closer look at them to find that they resembled the wings of her Blader troops. "Leaf knives, huh? You're doing your best Pokemon impression, Viridi." Pit remarked.

Viridi chuckled in response. "Well if that was the razor leaf, then here's the vine whip!" Viridi's fingers instantly sprouted into green vines and grabbed Pit by the wrist before the angel could react. With a strong yank, Viridi pulled Pit close and delivered a punch to his chest following with a kick to the head that knocked him to the ground. Pit fired a few shots in Viridi's direction, only for her to raise a wall of thorns in front of her to block the arrows.

"Wow, a vine whip. What's next, a solar beam?" Pit asked with some sarcasm.

"Good idea!" Viridi replied as she raised her staff above her head. A column of green light surrounded Pit before a green beam fired down upon him. Pit screamed as he managed to dodge the powerful beam. "I thought you were the Goddess of Nature, not the sun." Pit said.

"Pyrrhon's not the only one who can draw energy from the sun. You ever heard of photosynthesis?" Viridi asked.

"Photo-whatsis?" Pit asked back.

"It's a process in which plants use energy from the sun to make their own food. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah, everyone named Viridi." Pit replied. "A science lesson and a sparring session all in one. What's next, a fortune reading?"

"Actually a weather forcast. Today's weather alert features a 7.0 earthquake!" Viridi placed a hand on the ground and the room began to rumble. That's when Pit started to notice the ground begin to fall out from under him. Pit panicked as he ran to safe ground and then took a moment to stare in awe of the destruction Viridi caused. "_Maybe she's tougher than she looks_." Pit thought to himself. "_No more fooling around_." Pit then charged at her to peform another slash, only for Viridi to raise a pillar of rock under his feet, sending him to the ceiling. Pit jumped off in time, but Viridi fired a blast of green energy from her hand. knocking Pit to the ground again.

Quickly getting back to his feet, Pit fired three more arrows at Viridi. Viridi dodged them by tunneling underground. Remembering that trick from his fight with Cragalanche, Pit quickly moved out of the way just as Viridi rose from the ground with an uppercut. Before Pit could react, Viridi planted her hand on the ground, this time sending a line of thorns in Pit's direction. Pit avoided the thorns and charged at Viridi to perform a sweeping kick. The kick connects, sending her to the ground. Pit followed up with another kick at her midsection, sending her to the wall. Pit walked up to her and said. "What's the matter, Viridi? Had enough?"

"Not even close." Viridi said. And at that moment, the flower on her dress opened up, spraying a purple mist from it. The mist hits Pit in the eyes, causing him to yell out in pain. Pit staggered around a bit, his vision blurred by the purple mist. Viridi took the opportunity and telekinetically flung a huge boulder at Pit, sending him flying into the wall. Pit's vision eventually returned to him and he fired another charged shot at Viridi that managed to leave it's mark. "That was a cheap shot, Viridi." Pit chided.

"Now you don't think I'm above fighting dirty, do you?" Viridi asked.

"No, I was just expecting a fair fight." Pit replied.

"Poor Pit. Obviously you've forgotten the first rule of fighting a goddess: _Never_ expect a fair fight." Viridi said.

That caused the angel to chuckle. "Got any other tricks?" Pit asked with a challenge in his tone, figuring that Viridi's pretty much shown all her cards at this point.

"I'm glad that you asked." Viridi said. That's when another rumble occured. Expecting another earthquake attack, Pit prepared to run. But that's when something strange occured. Large petals began to emerge from the ground, encapsulating Viridi in them. small vines appeared from the top of the bud and hoisted it to the celing. at the base of the flower sprouted larger, spiker vines. "Why did I ask that?" Pit said to himself as he stared in both awe and a bit of fear. "Looks like someone's been playing _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker._" Before he could ponder further, a vine struck! The angel dodged to the side to avoid the appendage, only to be knocked to the wall by another vine. Before he could recover, Pit felt another vine wrap around his ankle and hoist him up upside down. With another vine, Viridi began whipping the poor angel, causing him to cry out with each sting.

The treatment lasted until Viridi slammed him into the celing, then on to the floor before throwing him against the wall with enough force that it created a small crater. "That's enough!" Pit shouted as he slashed at an incoming vine. Using his jump glide power, Pit launched himself over the large flower, cutting down some of the vines with his bow as he did. That caused the plant to topple a bit, unable to hold it to the ceiling for much longer. Once Pit landed on the ground, he fired several shots at the remainiing vines, causing the plant to fall to the ground, exposing Viridi. Pit rushed over to deliver a flying kick that knocked the Goddess of Nature to the ground. Before Viridi could react, Pit was standing over her with one of his blades pointed at her face. "I believe this is checkmate, Viridi. Now tell me, who's still the big dog?"

Viridi said nothing in response but gave a sly smile. That caused Pit to raise an eyebrow but before he could say anything, he felt two vines grab him by the wrists from behind and pinned him to the ground. Two more vines wrapped around his ankles as two more wrapped around his waist and neck. Virid stood up and walked over to him with her arms folded across her chest. "Woof." she said.

Pit struggled to break free, but it was all in vain. The vines' grip was like a vice. Pit gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, Viridi. I'll admit it. You're tougher than I gave you credit for. That was really fun. I'm glad you've won."

"That's not all I won." Viridi said as she began to lay down next to Pit, straddling him. Pit simply stared at her, wondering what she was going to do. "Viridi? What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm claiming my victory." Viridi replied as she leaned in closer to the captive angel's face. "Now shut up and pucker." _Nothing_ could have prepared Pit for what happened next as their lips pressed together in a deep kiss, her tounge exploring the inside of Pit's mouth. That caused muffled moans of protest to escape him. Pit could feel heat rising to his face and he swore he could feel steam billowing out of his ears.

At the time this was happening, Phosphora walked in. "Oh my." she said loudly. That caused Viridi to stop what she was doing with a blush spread across her face. "This isn't what it looks like!" she said as she waved her arms frantically. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Pit!" Viridi shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Taking advantage of a young lady!" Pit, however, just remained silent. His mouth would not allow him to form any words. After all, what _could_ you say after just having your first kiss?

"Arlon wanted me to check and see if you two wanted something to eat, but I think you've already taken care of that." Phosphora teased. "I just hope you've saved room for dessert. Arlon's made his famous Pineapple Upside-Down Cake."

"Y-Yeah. Cake sounds great." Viridi said as she quickly teleported out of the room in a flash of petals, leaving Pit alone with Phosphora." Viridi's absence caused the vines to recede, allowing Pit to wriggle free. Once he did, he just sat there with his two fingers on his lips, still stunned by what occured. "So, how was the first kiss, Romeo?" Phosphora asked.

"Strawberries." Pit finally replied.

"Come again?"

"Her mouth tasted like strawberries." Pit replied again.

"Well I hope you like the taste of pineapple because Arlon made pineapple cake for dessert." Phosphora said.

"Pineapple cake?! My favorite!" Pit said as he rushed out the room.

"I guess it's true what they say. The way to a man's heart is his stomach." Phosphora said as she walked out after him.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, that ends my tale. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it. My novelization of Kid Icarus: Uprising will begin tomorrow. Please fell free to read my other _Kid Icarus_ stories as well. Till next we meet!**


End file.
